Promise
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Naruto tidak sadar akan apa dan kepada siapa janji itu terucap.


Warna yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan suasana pagi itu adalah abu-abu. Awan berarak murung menghiasi langit. Matahari tampaknya terlalu sibuk hingga tak mau menampakkan diri. Angin yang bertiup berbisik den

gan irama mendayu namun menusuk. Menciptakan nada-nada rintihan menyayat hati jika kita mau mendengarkannya lebih cermat.

Naruto menggosok tengkuknya yang mendadak meremang. Suara langkah sepatunya bergema di sepanjang lorong yang sepi. Akibat hujan deras berbaur guntur di luar sana, listrik padam, dan lorong yang kanan-kirinya berbaris loker siswa Konoha Gakuen ini terkesan sedikit tua dan menyeramkan.

Hanya ada siluet cahaya tidak terlalu terang yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela kaca besar di ujung lorong. Sesekali cahaya kilat menyambar ikut masuk, menambah serentetan alasan untuk membolos sekolah dan bergelung di balik selimut hangat di dalam rumah.

Naruto berdecak kecil. Merutuki keputusan sok rajinnya untuk pergi ke sekolah di saat cuaca tidak bersahabat. Seharusnya dia bisa lebih pandai merayu sang ibu, hingga diijinkan tidak masuk hari ini. Biar bagaimana pun, makan ramen di balik selimut sambil menonton televisi akan jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang duduk di kelas, mendengar celoteh guru, serta mendapat _blitz_ cuma-cuma dari kilat yang menyambar di luar, tidak lupa dengan _sountrack_ guyuran hujan.

 **Tack**

Naruto menhentikan langkahnya. Satu alisnya terangkat sedikit. Telinganya secara otomatis menjadi lebih sensitif. Barusan dia menangkap suara tetesan air yang jatuh ke lantai. Nyaring dan menggema kosong di sepanjang lorong. Seingat Naruto, kamar mandi berjarak cukup jauh dari sini, rasanya tak mungkin gelombang bunyi bisa merambat sejauh itu. Naruto kembali menanjamkan pendengarannya. Sepasang iris safirnya mulai memutar berkelana ke sekeliling, sedikit berharap menemukan jawaban dari sumber suara itu. Namun nihil, kebocoran pada Konoha Gakuen adalah hal yang tabu.

Naruto mendengus. "Bodoh."

Suara itu tidak terdengar lagi. Yang ada hanya samar-samar keributan awan yang mengamuk bersama angin di luar sana. Pemuda itu memilih untuk memacu langkahnya menuju ruang kelas.

 **~oo0oo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

" **Promise"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin, dan sarana penyaluran ide gila dalam kepala saya atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oo0oo~**

"Hiiiii!" Sakura memekik, kedua lengannya melingkar kelewat erat di leher Ino. Membuat yang menjadi objek menggerang kesakitan.

"Sakura, sesak!"

Naruto mengernyitkan alis melihat pemandangan itu begitu memasuki kelas. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, bahkan Sasuke kini tengah duduk mengelilingi satu meja di baris paling belakang. Dengan wajah serius menegangkan yang terlihat begitu konyol di mata Naruto.

"Ada apa sih?" Naruto bertanya pada Kiba yang duduk sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas bangku lalu memeluknya erat-erat seolah itu adalah gadis impiannya.

"Kami sedang diskusi horror." Shikamaru yang menjawab. Pemuda itu duduk dengan wajah mengantuk seperti biasa.

"Hah?" Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi. Lalu meletakkan ranselnya di atas meja.

"Diskusi horror." Ulang kiba dengan suara serak menyedihkan.

Ino akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan mematikan Sakura. Gadis itu menarik napas panjang dan menatap Naruto lurus-lurus. "Kami sedang membahas gadis misterius yang sering menampakkan diri di dekat pohon sakura halaman belakang sekolah saat malam hari, Naruto."

"Um," Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Katanya, dia tewas secara misterius dan arwahnya tidak tenang sehingga sering menampakkan diri di dekat pohon itu."

Naruto mendengus, dan memandang teman-temannya bergantian. "Kalian makan apa semalam? Sampai pagi-pagi sudah membahas hal konyol begini?"

Mereka mengacuhkan pertanyaan Naruto. Ino justru menarik kursinya maju lebih dekat dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan erat. "Banyak yang sudah melihat gadis itu."

Kening Naruto mengernyit negatif. Nada suara Ino berubah menjadi terlalu lembut, dan tenang. Berbeda sekali dengan Yamanaka Ino yang Naruto kenal.

"Naruto, jangan berdiri saja. Duduklah di sini." Naruto tersentak kecil, menoleh cepat ke arah Kiba yang menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandanan memohon.

"Che," Naruto berdecak. "Kalian ini ada-ada saja." Namun tetap mengambil posisi yang semula ditunjuk Kiba. Hingga kini mereka duduk mengelilingi satu meja di pojok ruang kelas. Mengabaikan segala kebisingan yang ada, juga suara ribut hujan dan angin kencang di luar sana.

"Jadi, apa tadi? Gadis di pohon sakura, heh?" Naruto tersenyum miring. Meresa teman-temannya terlalu berlebihan seputar rumor kacangan yang beredar di sekolah mereka.

"Um," Ino menagguk. "Konon katanya dia memiliki kulit begitu putih, sampai-sampai terlihat bercahaya, ketika muncul udara akan mendadak terasa sangat dingin bagai di Alaska. Karena itulah banyak yang menyebutnya—"

" _Yuki-lady."_ Desis Sasuke dengan suara rendah ditambah aksen dingin khas seorang Uchiha. Selama sepersekian detik lamanya, Naruto merasa detak waktu berhenti berputar ketika nama itu dilafalkan. Seperti gema yang memantul nyata dalam ruang di sudut otak dan hatinya. Menjebaknya di tengah ruang hampa bersama sebersit desiran aneh yang janggal.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala cepat. Menepis perasaan konyol yang sempat lalu lalang mengusiknya. "Bahkan kau juga ikut-ikutan, teme?"

Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan datar namun penuh intimidasi. Wajah tirus pemuda reven itu tampak pias karena cahaya dari luar jendela kelas. Menimbulkan efek bayang-bayang gelap pada setengah bagian wajahnya, hidungnya yang mancung memberi banyangan gelap dan panjang pada pipi kirinya. Daripada tampan, kini Sasuke justru lebih kelihatan mengerikan.

"Aku hanya bosan, dobe." Suara Sasuke membawa kesadaran Naruto kembali ke permukaan. "Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya ikut mendengarkan."

Mengabaikan kedua pemuda itu, Shikamaru buka suara. "Yang kudengar, dia selalu muncul dengan pakaian panjang serba putih."

Naruto bergidik kecil. Suara Shikamaru yang berat dan dalam membuatnya merasa hal ini tidak lagi lucu.

"Rambut gelapnya panjang lurus terurai sampai ke pinggang." Imbuh Kiba masih dengan memeluk erat kedua kakinya yang ditekuk.

"Dan ketika dia hendak muncul, maka wangi melati atau kamboja akan menyebar samar di sekelilingnya." Sakura menambah lagi daftar kegilaan dalam diskusi konyol ini.

"Awalnya hanya samar-samar. Namun lama kelamaan akan semakin kuat dan menyengat sampai akhirnya justru bau bangkai yang tercium." Sasuke ikut berkontribusi.

 _Tidak penting, teme!_ Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto menghela napas, memandang teman-temannya secara berkeliling. "Sudahlah, sejak kapan kalian jadi hobi mistik begini?"

Hening. Naruto hampir saja optimis bahwa ia sudah berhasil mengambalikan kewarasan teman-temannya sampai akhirnya suara Shikamaru kembali terpantul oleh udara. "Naruto."

Dan Naruto tidak suka cara Shikamaru memanggilnya. Naruto menatap mata sipit Shikamaru dengan pandangan menunggu. Shikamaru menatapnya seolah sedang berpikir, lalu menghela napas kecil dan mengubah tatapan matanya menjadi lebih serius. "Kau pernah dengar alasan kenapa Tsunade-sensei mendadak berhenti dari sekolah ini?"

Naruto menyipitkan mata. Berusaha menggali kepingan memori di sudut otaknya. Seingat Naruto, senseinya itu mengalami gangguan kejiwaan yang sudah tidak memungkinkannya untuk mengajar lagi. "Bukankah dia gila?"

"Kau tahu apa sebabnya?"

"Eh? Bukankah—"

Sasuke berdeham kecil. Membuat kalimat Naruto terputus begitu saja. Tanpa raut penyesalan sedikit pun pemuda raven itu berkata. "Saat itu, malam tanggal 13 September." Semua pasang mata kini mengamati Sasuke, tak ada yang berniat memotong atau menyanggahnya. Naruto sendiri mengakui dirinya cukup penasaran akan cerita itu. "Tsunade-sensei punya tugas untuk memeriksa hasil pekerjaan siswa setelah seminggu tidak masuk sekolah karena menghadiri acara keluarga di Kyoto. Hal itulah yang menahannya di sekolah sampai larut malam." Sasuke mengambil jeda untuk menarik napas, dan membuangnya cepat. "Pukul setengah sebelas malam, Tsunade-sensei keluar dari ruang guru. Ketika menuruni tangga sektor timur dengan jendela kaca bersar yang menghadap langsung ke taman belakang, sensei melihat seorang gadis berdiri di bawah pohon sakura—"

"Tunggu!" Suara Naruto melengking tinggi sekali sampai terdengar menyedihkan, membuat semua pasang mata kini tertuju padanya. Naruto memarahi dirinya dalam hati. Namun segera menatap Sasuke. Dia tidak akan tertipu dengan si teme pantat ayam itu. Tidak akan. Meski harus Naruto akui tengkuknya mulai merinding ketika Sasuke bercerita. "Kau tahu cerita itu darimana, teme? kau mau bilang kau berada di sana, begitu? Heh, memangnya kau pikir aku ini anak kecil yang mudah kau bodohi apa?"

Semua pasang mata kini ganti memandang Sasuke minta penjelasan. Sasuke menghela napas. "Itachi adalah psikiater yang menangani Tsunade-sensei. Itachi menanyakannya langsung kepada Tsunade-sensei dan menceritakannya padaku. Kau pikir aku tipikal orang yang akan bicara tanpa alasan yang jelas, dobe?" Sasuke mendengus angkuh. "Jangan bodoh."

Naruto ingin mencekik Sasuke sekarang juga.

Ino berdeham keras, sengaja memecah ketegangan yang ada. Gadis itu memandang Naruto dan Sasuke secara bergantian. "Ano.. Sasuke, bisa kau lanjutkan saja ceritanya?"

"Baiklah," Sasuke setuju. "Sampai dimana tadi? Ah, Tsunade-sensei melihat seorang gadis berdiri di bawah pohon sakura. Gadis itu memakai pakaian panjang berwarna putih dengan rambut gelap lurus yang panjang. Karena menduga gadis itu adalah salah satu siswi Konoha Gakuen, beliau memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tanngga dan menghampiri gadis itu."

Sasuke diam saat petir tiba-tiba menggelegar membelah langit Konoha. Naruto menelan ludahnya susah payah. Sial, dia mulai merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman dengan percakapan ini. Terlebih lagi tak ada satupun teman-temannya yang kelihatan ingin menyudahi percakapan konyol ini. Membuat Naruto mau tak mau terjebak lebih jauh ke dalam diskusi tak penting tenatang rumor Yuki-lady itu.

"Tapi, saat beliau mencoba mendekati gadis itu, dan gadis itu berbalik menghadapnya. Sesnsei justru menjerit ketakutan dan pingsan di tempat, sampai akhirnya terbangun dalam kondisi kejiwaan yang terganggu." Sasuke mendelikkan bahu tak acuh.

"Apa kakakmu tidak menceritakan seperti apa rupa gadis yang dilihat Tsunade-sensei itu, Sasuke?" Tanya Shikamaru akhirnya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Itachi bilang, Tsunade-sensei tidak menceritakannya, dan justru berteriak histeris tiap mengingatnya. Jadi, soal seperti apa rupa gadis itu, aku juga tidak punya ceritanya."

"Sudahlah," Naruto menghela napas lelah. "Hantu itu tidak ada. Kalian ini siswa terpelajar Konoha Gakuen, kenapa percaya hal-hal seperti itu?"

"Kenapa kau yakin hantu itu tidak ada?"

Naruto balas menatap pemuda dengan dua tato di rahangnya itu dengan ekspresi tegas. "Karena mereka memang tidak ada."

"Kau takut. Makannya kau menolaknya, dobe. Akuilah itu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dingin dan mengejek.

"Aku tidak takut!" Sahut Naruto cepat. Ditatapnya manik _onyx_ Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Akan kubuktikan bahwa hantu itu tidak ada. Aku akan datang ke sini malam ini, dan membuktikan sendiri rumor konyol itu tidak nyata!" Terbawa emosi, Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata itu sebelum sempat diproses dalam otaknya. Dan seolah sebuah sumpah sakral telah terucap, petir menggelegar dahsyat seolah ikut memegang sumpah Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda, Naruto."

Naruto terlalu arogan untuk menarik kembali kata-katanya. "Aku serius. Aku akan datang malam ini dan membuktikan bahwa hantu itu tidak ada."

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Jangan cari masalah, Naruto."

"Aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku, Shikamaru. Karena itulah jalan hidupku!" Naruto bersikeras meski sesuatu dalam lubuk hatinya memintanya menuruti ucapan Shikamaru.

"Naruto.. ini tanggal 13.." Sakura berbisik dengan ekspresi wajah seolah hendak menelan belatung.

Sial! Naruto bahkan tidak ingat kalender menunjukkan angka 13 hari ini.

"Tidak masalah." Naruto berkata lugas. "13, 14, 15, atau berapa pun itu bagiku sama saja."

Hening. Hujan deras mengetuk kaca jendela dengan detak monoton.

"Enam.." Desis Kiba. Membuat semua kepala yang duduk mengelilingi meja kini menoleh padanya. Sementara pemuda bertato itu menoleh patah-patah ke arah Naruto dan memebari tatapan ngeri. "Kau orang keenam yang tergabung dalam percakapan ini, Naruto. Dan enam bukan angka yang cukup bagus."

Sial!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Diusia tujuh belas tahun, Naruto seharusnya sudah cukup pintar untuk menilai mana tindakan yang benar, dan mana yang bodoh. Sekali lagi, _seharusnya_. Nyatanya tidak. Naruto tetap memenuhi sumpah terlanjur terucapnya malam itu. Dengan sengaja menyelinap masuk ke sekolah yang sepi, sendirian.

Dingin. Sunyi. Mencekam.

Adalah tiga hal yang tidak terlalu berlebihan untuk menjelaskan situasi malam ini.

" _Katanya, dia tertarik dengan orang yang beraroma semerbak."_

" _Dia juga lebih sering muncul di hadapan laki-laki yang sedang sendirian."_

" _Dia suka anak ayam yang masih hidup."_

Suara teman-temannya memenuhi otak Naruto. Bodohnya, Naruto justru mengabaikan semua pantangan itu. Pemuda pirang itu sengaja memakai parfum di sekujur tubuhnya, sampai-sampai Naruto pribadi pun mulai muak dengan aroma tubuhnya yang kelewat menyengat. Dia juga membawa satu anak ayam kecil dalam genggamannya yang sejak tadi hanya menyuarakan ciak-ciak kecil seperti sedang ketakutan.

Naruto mempercepat langkahnya. Setelah berhasil meloncati pagar tinggi halaman belakang sekolah, Naruto hanya harus berbelok ke kiri, lalu melaju terus sampai tiba di taman belakang sekolah, dan mendapati pohon sakura berdiri tinggi gagah di sana.

Satu tangan Naruto yang bebas merogoh saku hoodie oranye yang dikenakannya. Meringis kecil begitu ujung-ujung jarinya merasakan tusukan dingin di dalam sana. Naruto mengeluarkan benda itu, mendapati sebuah paku berukuran cukup besar berkilat samar dibawah temaram cahaya bulan.

Naruto mengernyit.

Paku?

" _Ah, katanya. Kalau kau bisa menancapkan paku tepat di ubun-ubunnya, dia akan menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik."_

Naruto mendengus geli. Dia bahkan sampai membawa paku untuk membuktikan rumor konyol itu tak lebih dari bualan belaka. Hantu berubah jadi gadis cantik ketika kau menancapkan paku di kepalanya? Heh, kurang konyol apa coba?

Naruto memasukkan kembali paku itu ke saku hoodienya. Mempercepat lajunya menuju pohon sakura yang katanya keramat.

 **SREKK**

Naruto mengentikan langkah. Lehernya bergerak cepat memutar dan matanya mengamati sekeliling dengan was-was.

"Siapa?" Naruto bertanya lantang. Matanya kini terfokus pada sesuatu di antara semak yang tampak kurang terawat. Naruto yakin suara itu berasal dari sana. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang di sana. Suara aneh itu pun tidak terdengar lagi.

 _Hantu itu tidak ada!_ Naruto meneriakkan dan berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Itu hanya suara daun kering atau semak yang tertiup angin malam. Pemuda pirang itu menghela napas, dan memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

 **Ciak. Ciak. Ciak.**

Lagi, langkah Naruto kembali terhenti. Suara anak ayam itu begitu dekat seolah bergema dalam telinganya. Naruto menatap anak ayam mungil dalam genggamannya yang diduga kuat sebagai sumber suara itu. Namun, Naruto tertegun di tempat begitu mendapati anak ayam itu mengatupkan paruhnya rapat-rapat. Bahkan matanya terpejam seolah sedang sangat ketakutan.

"Hei, Kyuubi. Tadi itu suaramu, kan?" Naruto menuding dirinya sendiri idiot karena berbicara dengan anak ayam yang diberinya nama Kyuubi itu.

Kyuubi tidak menjawab.

Naruto benci kenyataan bahwa adrenalinnya mulai berpacu tak normal dan gelombang kegelisahan mulai menggerogoti tubuhnya perlahan-lahan.

Suara ciak anak ayam itu makin terdengar tidak wajar. Sementara paruh Kyuubi terkatup rapat seperti diolesi lem gajah.

" _Kuso_ - _ttebayo_!" Naruto mengumpat kecil. Mengabaikan dingin yang menjalar di sekujur punggungnya dan memilih untuk berlari menuju pohon sakura yang digadang-gadang sebagai tempat favorit si hantu.

Seiring langkah Naruto yang makin dekat dengan pohon sakura itu, suara ciak anak ayam itu pun semakin terdengar jauh. Naruto menghembuskan napas lega begitu dirinya sudah berdiri tepat di bawah pohon sakura yang dimaksud.

Pemuda pirang itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap pohon sakura yang menjuang tinggi di depannya. Pohon itu lumayan besar, dengan tangkai-tangkai yang tumbuh tidak tertata. Terkesan liar dan begitu tua. Beberapa kuncup bunga sakura tampak mulai mekar menghiasi tangkai-tangkainya yang terlihat seperti jari-jari tangan runcing memanjang.

Naruto mendengus kecil. "Mana hantunya, heh?" Pemuda pirang itu kemudian mengambil posisi duduk tepat di bawah pohon.

Angin bertiup. Membawa tusukan hawa dingin yang menusuk tembus pori-pori kulit Naruto. Naruto bergidik, merapatkan hoodienya.

" _Nyalakan lilin, dan jaga apinya agar tidak padam."_

Suara Shikamaru bergema dalam ingatan Naruto. Benar, lilinnya.

Naruto terkekeh geli mengeluarkan sebuah lilin dari saku celananya, juga satu pematik api. Diletakkannya lilin itu tepat di tanah di depannya, lalu Naruto menyulut sumbunya. Hingga lilin kecil itu menyala, membawa cahaya kekuningan yang terkesan hangat namun kesepian. Naruto tersenyum tipis. Memasukkan kembali pematik api ke dalam saku celananya.

"Hantu itu tidak ada." Naruto berkata yakin. Suaranya dipantulkan kosong oleh angin malam ke penjuru halaman yang sepi dan gelap.

Angin kembali bertiup. Lebih kencang, dan lebih liar. Naruto segera sigap menjaga api kecilnya agar tidak padam. Melindungi detak kehidupan api yang menyulut sumbu lilin itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kyuubi terabaikan, dibiarkan bergulung kecil di dekat lutut Naruto.

"Sialan." Naruto merutuki angin yang menantangnya tanpa main-main. Menyanyikan lagu tak bernada yang membuat telinganya mulai berdenging ngilu.

Angin berhenti bertiup.

Suasana kembali terkendali. Naruto menghela napas lega. Namun pemuda itu segera mengernyitkan alis begitu sensor penciumannya menangkap aroma samar wewangian bunga melati.

" _Dan ketika dia hendak muncul, maka wangi melati atau kamboja akan menyebar samar di sekelilingnya."_

Seolah ingin membenarkan ucapan Sakura, kini indra pencimannya juga menangkap wangi samar bunga kamboja.

 _Hantu itu tidak ada._ Naruto meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tepat di ambang batas keberaniannya yang nyaris habis dimakan rasa takut. Naruto merasakan sekujur tubuhnya ditempeli es batu. Dingin, namun keningnya menyembulkan titik-titik keringat. Setiap deru napas yang diambilnya terdengar begitu nyata di sepasang gendang telinganya. Bahkan laju jantungnya hampir membuat telinganya pecah.

 **WUSSSH**

Angin bertiup lagi. Mengubah aroma samar wewangian kamboja dan melati menjadi bau busuk bangkai yang begitu menyengat.

 _Sial. Sial. Sial._

Naruto memilih untuk memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah nyala api yang membakar sumbu lilinnya. Memilih untuk tidak menatap macam-macam selain cahaya panas oranye yang menari erotis itu.

 **SREKK**

Naruto menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, serta mulai merapalkan beragam doa dengan begitu cepat. Pemuda pirang itu tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan mendekat tepat di balik punggungnya saat ini. Langkah yang begitu halus, perlahan, namun pasti.

Sampai saat di mana Naruto bisa merasakan sosok itu sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Bayangannya yang panjang menghalangi cahaya bulan yang menerpa tubuh Naruto. Naruto tak berani membuka mata. Sampai akhirnya jemari yang terasa begitu dingin itu menyentuh lehernya dengan gerak yang begitu lembut membuai.

"AAAAAAA!"

Naruto lepas kendali. Hancur sudah semua tameng keberaniannya malam ini. Pemuda itu membuka mata dan bangkit berdiri.

"AAA!"

Namun teriakan melengking itu menghentikan laju kepergiannya. Naruto berhenti, membalik raganya cepat dan nyaris saja terjungkal ke tanah ketika mendapati sosok indah itu berdiri ketakutan di depannya.

Naruto menggosok matanya beberapa kali, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya memang nyata dan bukan fatamorgana atau bias ilusi semata.

Sosok itu adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah Naruto lihat. Meski ekspresi wajahnya jelas ketakutan, namun itu sama sekali tidak memudarkan aura kecantikannya. Rambutnya lurus indigo panjang tergerai sampai menyapu pingangnya. Kulitnya putih bersih begitu kontras dengan kulit tan Naruto. Bibirnya mungil ranum begitu menggoda, matanya senada dengan kelopak lavender. Wajahnya tampak berseri dibawah cahaya bulan keperakan. Dia memakai baju sejenis yukata berwarna putih. Naruto belum pernah melihat gadis secantik dan seanggun ini sepanjang hidupnya.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Kenapa kau berdiri di situ?" Menarik paksa kesadarannya yang terhisap pesona sang gadis.

"Kenapa kau berteriak?" Gadis itu tampak tak mau kalah, balas memaki Naruto yang sudah memulai huru-hara terlebih dahulu.

"E—Eh?" Naruto mulai salah tingkah. Pemuda pirang itu menggosok tengkuknya canggung bercampur malu karena sudah berpikir yang macam-macam dan tidak masuk akal sebelumnya.

"Apa?" Gadis itu menuntut.

Naruto kembali memandang wajah cantik itu. "Ah," _Kami-sama, dia cantik sekali_. "Aku kira kau hantu."

Ada jeda canggung yang tercipta sampai akhirnya suara tawa gadis itu memecah udara. Naruto menatapnya heran. Gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah telapak tangan tampak berusaha keras mengendalikan diri. "Kau ada-ada saja, mana ada hantu di zaman seperti sekarang ini."

 **.**

"Hantu itu tidak ada." Naruto mendengus, geli sendiri.

"Memang tidak ada." Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya sepakat.

Mereka kemudian saling berpandangan dan melempar senyum geli.

Menurut yang Naruto dengar, gadis itu mengaku bernama Hinata. Dia tinggal tidak jauh dari Konoha Gakuen. Hinata sering datang ke mari untuk mengamati pohon sakura yang saat ini memayungi keduanya di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Kenapa kau suka pohon ini?"

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab, gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap pohon di atasnya. Lalu tersenyum kecil seolah sedang menganang sesuatu. Baru setelah itu, menatap tepat sepasang manik safir Naruto. "Dulu, ini tempat bermain favoritku. Sebelum pihak sekolah membeli tanah ini, dan memagarinya, aku selalu bermain di bawah pohon ini."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Matanya tak lepas dari wajah cantik Hinata.

"Semenjak pihak sekolah membeli tanah ini, aku jadi sering menyelinap malam-malam ke tempat ini untuk menengok pohon kesayanganku. Karena kalau siang hari, pasti ramai dan aku tidak akan dijinkan masuk karena bukan siswi di sekolah ini."

Masuk akal, pikir Naruto. Sama sekali tidak ada hantu di sini. Semua rumor itu terpatahkan sudah.

Tinggal satu lagi.

"Err.. Hinata?"

"Ya?"

Naruto membuang napas berat. "Apa kau pernah bertemu Tsunede-sensei?"

Hinata mengernyitkan alis, bingung. "Tsunade-sensei?"

"Ah," Naruto mendesah kecil, dan menepuk keningnya. "Itu, dulunya dia adalah salah satu guru di sekolah ini. Namun sekarang dia gila, menurut berita yang aku dengar, dia melihat seorang gadis di bawah pohon ini sebelum jadi gila. Apa kau... Ah, tidak! Lupakan saja! ini bodoh."

Naruto menyesali pemikirannya yang sempat mencurigai Hinata. Tidak mungkin gadis cantik ini yang menyebabkan Tsunade-sensei gila, Naruto bisa saja melukai hati Hinata.

 _Kau bodoh, Naruto! bodoh!_ Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil menunduk menatap sepatunya.

"Jadi itu Tsunade-sensei yaa..."

Naruto menoleh cepat. Suara Hinata barusan seperti mengambang dia atas udara. Wajah cantiknya tampak pias di bawah cahaya bulan. Satu senyum melengkung tipis di bibirnya.

 _Tidak mungkin_.

"Hinata...kau..."

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum simpul. "Aku memang pernah bertemu dengannya. Apakah rambutnya pirang?"

Glek.

Naruto mengangguk, mulai beringsut menjauh.

"Ah," Hinata mendesah kecil. "Ternyata benar."

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto mencoba agar suaranya tidak bergetar.

Hinata menatapnya lama sekali, sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Saat itu, malam tanggal 13 September. Hujan turun sejak pukul tujuh malam sampai pukul sembilan. Cukup deras untuk membuat semua lantai teras basah dan licin. Aku ingat malam itu aku berdiri di sini, tidak bisa duduk karena rumputnya basah. Lalu, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, aku mendapati gurumu itu sedang berjalan ke arahku dengan langkah terburu-buru. Aku ingin memeringatkannya agar hati-hati, tapi terlambat. Dia terpeleset di atas lantai yang basah dan licin. Kepalanya membentur lantai keras sekali.. Aku... Aku panik sekali.."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. tampak begitu ketakutan dan gelisah. Tangannya saling bertaut seolah sedang menggigil.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak seharusnya pergi begitu saja... seharusnya aku menghampiri dan menolongnya. Tapi aku takut, Naruto-kun... aku takut sekali..." Hinata berusaha menahan isakkannya agar tidak keluar. Lagi, Naruto terpaku. Mengutuk habis-habisan kecurigaan berlebihan dan pemikiran konyolnya terhadap Hinata.

"Apa kau akan melaporkanku ke polisi sekarang, Naruto-kun? Aku jahat telah meninggalkan seorang wanita yang habis terjatuh begitu saja.. aku jahat.."

Tanpa pikir panjang. Naruto menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan wajah gadis itu terbenam di dadanya. Mendekapnya hangat, berusaha menenangkan dengan mengelus rambut halus sang gadis. "Tidak, Hinata. Kau tidak jahat. Aku tidak akan melaporkanmu ke polisi, kau tenang saja." Naruto berjanji. Selanjutnya membiarkan gadis itu manangis dalam pelukannya.

Tangis Hinata mulai mereda. Dan Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya, menunduk kecil untuk melihat wajah Hinata. Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto. Matanya sedikit memerah, namun tidak melunturkan kecantikannya sama sekali. Naruto menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut, yang dibalas Hinata dengan lekukan pelangi terbalik lewat bibirnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Naruto bisa melihat betapa merah bibir mungil Hinata. Menggodanya untuk dilumat oleh nafsu.

Naruto merinding ketika jemari Hinata yang begitu dingin membelai rahangnya dengan lembut. "Kau janji tidak akan melaporkanku ke polisi, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku berjanji." Ucapnya yakin.

Jemari Hinata mulai bergerak makin berani. Membelai tengkuk Naruto, merayap hinggga ke rambut belakangnya. Mengusapnya dengan gerakan yang membuat Naruto mendesah tertahan. Naruto memejamkan mata sesaat, kemudian kembali membukanya. Tanpa peringatan, Naruto menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Hinata dengan mengambil alih bibir merah gadis itu. mengecupnya, dan melumatnya dengan lapar. Naruto lupa akan tujuan semulanya datang ke mari. Bibir Hinata terlalu candu untuknya.

Pautan bibir itu akhirnya terlepas.

"Hinata, aku..."

"Hm?"

Satu tarikan napas, dibuang cepat. "Aku—" Naruto mengernyit dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Indra penciumannya kembali menangkap aroma bangkai yang begitu menyengat. "Kau mencium itu, Hinata? Bau bangkai."

Hinata terkekeh lembut. Lembut sekali. "Tentu. Itu pasti datang dari bangkai kucing di semak-semak sana."

Naruto mengerjap. "Eh?"

Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Ada bangkai kucing di semak-semak sana. Bau bangkai ini pasti berasal dari kucing itu."

"Oh,"

Hinata terkekeh lagi. "Kau tenag saja, Naruto-kun." Gadis itu menegakkan posisi duduknya hingga kini sejajar dengan Naruto. Kesepuluh jemarinya bergerak menyapu wajah Naruto dengan gerakan yang begitu lembut. "Kucing itu sudah mati dua hari yang lalu." Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, membuat Naruto lagi-lagi berperang melawan hormon gilanya. Hinata terkekeh lembut, suara tawanya menyapu daun telinga kiri Naruto. "Kucing itu makanku dua hari yang lalu. Sekarang, aku sudah punya makanan baru."

Dan sebelum Naruto sempat berpikir atau mencerna apa yang diucapkannya, Hinata sudah menggigit urat nadi di leher Naruto dan mengisap darahnya dengan penuh nafsu. Mengabaikan rintihan Naruto. Kesepuluh jemari gadis itu mencengkram kuat-kuat kepala Naruto. Naruto berontak, namun tak berdaya melawan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

14 Maret. Uzumaki Naruto (17) ditemukan tewas di halaman belakang sekolahnya sendiri (KG) dalam keadaan kehabisan darah dengan luka gigitan di lehernya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Tada! lagilagiAikobikinhorroryanggagalbeginimanalagininimaksabanget -,,-

Hahah, ini fanfik—gagal—horror Aiko yang kedua. Hoho entah kenapa lagi pengen berkecimpung di horror :333

Btw, Aiko senyum-senyum nggak jelas pas bikin ini. Rasanya senang bisa membawa Urban Legend Indonesia hehe (ada yang sadar kita sebut Hinata itu apa di Indonesia?)

Oh iya, katanya, kalau suaya ciak ayam itu terdengar dekat, artinya _dia_ jauh. Tapi kalau terdengar jauh, artinya _dia_ di samping kamu!

Makasih udah baca. _Review_ please? :"


End file.
